Weeping Willows
by bacchus in vines
Summary: Sango and Miroku's relationship is riddled with problems, and when it gets to be too much, Sango seeks comfort with someone else. Miroku nurses his betrayal bitterly, but that doesn't mean he can't find someone else to warm his bed. Inu/Kag, San/Sess, Mir
1. News

Well, this is a fic that I decided to work on because I was bored. It will live up to its 'R' rating, and probably even brush a bit of the NC-17, though I'm going to try and keep down the sex, to mostly a lime no doubt. The fic features a pairing of Miroku and an unknown person (whom is relatively prominent in both TV series and Manga), and there is some Yaoi, though how/when/why is up to you to wait and find out. This fic isn't particularly descriptive, I'm afraid, as I'm a lazy bum, and if you're fond of (or a rabid fan of) Miroku/Sango, and can't deal with them with anyone else, well, you should stop reading here. 

As a general note, I would like to mention that I'm trying to keep everyone in character here, and because fluffy plays a major part, certain horrible depraved things will happen, leading to a darker tone. Inuyasha and Kagome, whom are madly in love (and have admitted it) in the fic within, seem mostly exempt from the darkness, however also get to play at being disgustingly happy. What can I say? I'm a rabid Inu/Kag fan, and figured they needed some happiness, and I can assure you they are back to their bickering (but still in love) ways at the end. 

Remarkably, their happiness is also necessary to the fic, for reasons not disclosed within the chapter before you. 

This should be a rather short fic, and the next chapter is coming up soon (this is mostly a preliminary chapter). 

Constructive Criticism is Welcome 

(fervrently!!! Tell me how I can do better!!! Spelling mistakes? Too formal? Not too formal? Grammatical errors? Capitals in the wrong places? As long as it doesn't just say how much I suck with no other info, I'm happy to take it.) Disclaimer: I in no way own Inuyasha. 

WARNING: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL SITUATIONS BETWEEN TWO MALES. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU, PLEASE CEASE READING HERE. IT ALSO CONTAINS HETEROSEXUAL SITUATIONS. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF MAJORITY WHERE YOU LIVE, PLEASE STOP READING. 

not that that'll stop ya, eh? Stupid bugger pervs (not that thats an insult or anything. I didn't listen to it when I was too young, I doubt anyone else will.) 

***************************Start of Fic************************* 

Miroku awoke to bleary sunshine lighting his vision behind closed lids. Shifting slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable, his senses slowly returned. He had a slight headache, no doubt remnants of the small amounts of alchohol he had consumed the night before. A twig made its annoying presence known on the small of his back and he reflected how one never really got used to sleeping on the ground, no matter how much time had been spent on it. Perhaps that was what led him to the deliquency his companions... Friends held him notorious for. 

The foul ground... And the moaning and giggling that reached his ears from above. 'Don't they ever stop?' he wondered, shifting again into a position that blocked another of the moans. He had looked forward to the day when Kagome-sama and Inuyasha would admit their feelings, negating the tension that had built up over the months, but now, he reflected, that they had finally done it, their happiness was getting rather sickening. It had been over a month of waking up to groans and gigglings, falling asleep to moans and whispered words, and watching the googly eyes. 

His annoyance was compounded by the fact that Sango had refused to sleep with him for over a month, slapping him harshly when he so much as made to camp out beside her and Kirara's warmth. He was tired of the constant abuse, simply stemming from the fact that Sango had caught him in a rather intimate embrace with a village woman. Sango had consented, after all, to bear him a child, but at the same time, he had never quite consented to the monogamy required. It had been a simple dalliance, purely for physical pleasure, yet Sango was one of those women who demanded total loyalty. 

If she wanted that, he felt she should have gotten herself another Inuyasha, because the boy's complete loyalty to the ground Kagome-sama walked upon was sickening for a warrior such as he should be. Considering that, Miroku realised that the moans had stopped, and that he could sense a the air near his stomach being displaced in a rapid manner before the foot caught him firmly in the gut. 'ahh... So Inuyasha is still mad...' He thought slowly, remembering the feel of Kagome-sama's firm bottom and the ensuing near-death experience that had resulted from the simple grope. 

Oi! Bouzu, its time to fucking get up, hangover or not. 

Miroku sat up slowly, wincing as the slight damage to his torso made itself known and he opened his eyes to petulant golden orbs situated in the face of a young demon teen. Inuyasha's face was screwed up into a scowl, one that looked confused but pissy nonetheless, and he was staring at Miroku as though he were a key to some small puzzle, although when a hand reached from behind him and tugged on the hanyou's silver forelock the look eased into one of a more happy contenance, and Miroku nearly gagged when Inuyasha caught Kagome's sides in a mock hug, and tickled her slightly, her giggles reminding him of the fact that the hanyou was currently getting more than him in the sex area. 

Inuyasha, though I would love to sit around all day and watch as you and Kagome-Sama engage in presexual activities, I am afraid that we must be going soon.. 

Ah, there was mutual glares this time, and both Kagome and Inuyasha gestured rudely at Miroku, though there was a fine pink blush dusting both their faces. Sango (in very good timing) promptly shuffled into the clearing they had camped in, breaking up the slight tension that had amounted, as Inuyasha's gaze shot immediately to her stomach, blatant confusion settling on his features. He seemed to be considering something important, when Sesshomaru finally glided calmly into the clearing, followed shortly after by Jaken and Rin. 

Good Morning, Sesshomaru-sama! 

Kagome smiled lightly after her greeting, attempting to be as civil to the youkai lord as possible. Inuyasha directed a sharp nod in his brother's direction, and Sango cast her gaze downward slightly, though that could have been from Miroku's stare. Sesshoumaru had joined their companions nearly two months ago, usually sleeping at a seperate area with Jaken and Rin, but joining them for the days travels. 

Kagome-neechan! Inu-niichan! 

Rin shouted with happiness, running up to her favorite couple, grabbing their arms, and pulling them away. Inuyasha stared back at the adults, though, his eyes still reflecting his confusion. The childish gesture of Rin taking off with Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be fishy, as though distancing them from whatever was to happen in the clearing. Jaken scuttled after the young people, leaving Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru alone. Sango was still gazing at the ground, moving uncomfortably when the youkai suddenly cleared his throat. 

Sango is pregnant. 

Sesshoumaru intoned emotionlessly, and Miroku's face burst into a happy smile. 


	2. Interlude

Ah, well, I'm off on vacation soon. As a matter of fact, I'm rather ashamed: I'd meant to get this little piece of fangirl delusions over in a matter of days, or weeks if it came to that. Too bad I'm majorly lazy. Anyhow, if I can pry myself away from work and my social life in the next three days, I may finish the next *SHORT* chapter, which I must admit is the source of all my problems. Once it is done, I'm afraid the plot goes rather downhill and the smut (kept well within R parameters, I assure you) kicks in. Being a pervert, smut bears no difficulty, in writing or thinking about. In fact, If I bother to write it all down (in a notebook, that is) I may finish this little preliminary story within the next two weeks. (It is my feely like thingy for a little smuttish story entitled which will not be able to be published here on FF.net. As well, it is for a lovely little romancy thing which I forget the name of. Damn.) Anyhow, this is a little interlude which is so sweet it gives you toothrot, of the Inuyasha and Kagome variety. It is very nearly pointless, but I needed a little fluff to keep me going.   
  
  


************************************* 

Oi, Kagome? 

The girl in question looked up from the flower crown she was weaving, to her hanyou boyfriend who was currently jumping from tree to tree with a manically happy Rin on his back. 

Inuyasha figured it was about time he voice his concerns, because something weird had been going on lately. He had a bit of an idea. 

Sango's been really weird lately, right? And moody, like when you get your monthlies. Kagome's face flushed. Despite their current rendez-vous at all times of day, she and Inuyasha had yet to discuss anything from a biological standpoint. And she was so NOT comfortable with discussing periods and hormones with the guy she hadn't even gone to third base with yet. 

He wasn't sure why Kagome was giving him the death glare for mentioning that most girls seemed to get especially moody once a month. Then Rin piped up and he understood. 

What are 'Monthlies'? 

Hurriedly, he jumped down to the soft meadow beneath him and dumped his burden in front of Kagome. 

You're a girl, you explain. 

He muttered quickly, trying to shuffle away as quietly as he could before Kagome could notice. 

Oh, no you don't! *You* got us into this mister, and you'll help get us out. Anyways Rin, a monthly is also known as a menstrual period, and it is how a woman's body tells her that she is ready to make a baby. Sometimes the woman's body gets cramps, and at times she will shift moods very quickly, similar to when a woman is pregnant... You weren't asking that, were you Inuyasha? She couldn't be pregnant, could she? 

Inuyasha shrugged and the blush that was already present intensified. 

I dunno how to tell if a woman's pregnant unless she's showing, 'cause its not like I sniff around every pregnant woman, like that fucking bouzu. Their scent shifts, but real subtle at first. You know how the bouzu was fu- 

Kagome cut him off quickly with a hand over his mouth. 

Rin would be very happy if Sango-sama was pregnant. Then Rin could be an aunt!!!! Sesshoumaru-sama likes Sango very much. 

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's face melded into a thoughtful frown. She tugged a forelock to get him to share. He turned to face her. 

Sango hasn't let Miroku near her for a month. She was so pissed... And she's been smelling like... He stopped, frowning even deeper, even as Kagome tugged harder. 

Smelling like what?! WHAT?! 

He turned and butted his forehead against hers, rubbing his nose on hers briefly and smiling. 

You'll always be with me, right? 

Right. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. 

Grabbing his forelocks, she kissed him hard, smiling happily with the knowledge she always liked to hear: He wanted her to stay with him always. Pulling away, grinning, Inuyasha scooped her up bridal style, and Rin, sensing a prank, ran to jump on his back. He took to the air quickly. 

Ne, Inu-niichan, what are we doing? 

I'd say Kagome needs to cool down a little. 

What? WHAT?! Why are we getting close to the stream. If you do you're gonna be SO dead. Inu-Inuyasha!!! 

*Splash* 

************************************ 

One would hope you'd enjoy the major hintage there. Maybe it wasn't a total pointless fluff plothole afterall? 


	3. Ouch

Authors note:  


Miroku's reaction shocked me. I mean, if it had have been Inuyasha, I just would've made him turn green and faint and the like. I'm thinking its because Miroku is one of those rare teenage boys whom want to be fathers sort of thing. Wow, THIS fic totally sucks for him. 

Anyhow, I'm feeling humorous, so that means that when the shit hits the fan, it its the fan in an err... funny way. To me. My humor is a little twisted like. 

And then there is the matter of Fluffy is an evil bastard and I wanted to make it clear that he is one. That's right: Fluffy does unmentionable, horrible things. Not funny horrible things. Things I had planned out in the first place. Damn Fluffy is an ass. 

So, you will notice a decrease in the amount of anything happy, besides maybe Sango, but I'm not so sure about that. I'm thinking its cause Inuyasha is my funny baby puppy love love thing (re: one of my fave characters of all time. He's such an ass! It's SO cute!!). Seriously, its disgusting. I get all waffy and heart eyed, and my friends are like Dude, he's 2D!!. Well, I acknowledge that. 

Okay?! All of these characters don't exist. And they're certainly not mine. And I'm only partially responsible for the demented twistings of them. (The rest is blamed on my upbringing). Errr, I'd say enjoy, but its getting worse...   


Warnings: This is probably not appropriate for the age of anyone under 18. Its not heavy with the smut, but much more so with Sesshoumaru is an evil baby-killing monster. If you have problems with Sesshoumaru being evil, or Abortion or baby killing and the like (I mean EXCEPTIONAL problems. I'm not too fond of it myself, but I'm writing this), this probably isn't the fic for you. Also, this chapter will contain the set ups for two guys 'doing stuff' with each other. If two guys getting it on without a girl or anything else, just each other (Usually termed YAOI) disturbs you (even though it will be mild), it would probably best to hit the back button. And some sex, I guess, but I don't think its particularly vivid or anything. Or if it is, just make a note of it and I'll censor it a bit more.   


So, um, yeah, don't hate me. 

As well, constructive criticisms and such are duly appreciated!   
  
  
  
  
  
~x_x~ 

Miroku could feel his heart pick up, could feel his breath stop even as his face felt like it was splitting in two, his smile was so big. Sango. Was. Pregnant. With. His. Child. 

As his senses finally returned enough for him to breath, to move, he ran to encase her in his arms. 

How often had he wished for just this scenario? Well, alright, the girl might not have ALWAYS been *Sango*, but it was the thoughts that counted. He smiled down at the top of her head. This news... Was the best kind he could get. Besides Naraku being dead, of course. 

Was he crying?! That had certainly sounded like a catch in his voice. He couldn't believe that his progeny would finally have a chance to live. 

Sango, thank you so much. You will never be able to understand how MUCH I love you. I know I am not the perfect man... But after this, I will try... To be the best father I can... And... The best husband... Sango let out a sob, and he realized that the reason she had not said anything was because she was crying so hard. He leaned down to press his face to hers, their cheeks side by side and tears intermingling. 

Finally, he pulled back, and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Sango, why are you crying? This is the happiest moment of my life! 

Sango's eyes widened, then shut, as she wrangled herself from his arms. She knelt on the ground and allowed choked sobs to issue forth as she held herself. 

It was then that Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time, alerting Miroku to his presence once again, as he had completely forgotten it in the news. 

You are a foolish monk to not acknowledge the rest of the news... 

Miroku's eyebrow twitched in question. 

The... Rest? 

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched upwards to form a delighted smirk as he answered. 

The rest. For example, the question of the father. 

Miroku was not a stupid man. He knew that when someone like Sesshoumaru butted in, it usually meant something very very bad was going to happen. And that bringing up the question of paternal identity usually meant there was an exceptional chance that the man in question was not said father. And that youkai's ability to smell the relation between parents and child was undisputed. Particularly canine and feline youkai. Which meant all in all, that 

Miroku was going to encounter a *Very-Bad-Thing*. 

Miroku was not a stupid man, but he was a man. And he was courageous. He also had the ability to not quite hear the truth as it was, but as he wanted to hear it. 

He wanted to be the father of Sango's baby. 

He wanted to be Sango's only lover. 

Fate did not quite agree. 

So when Miroku stepped forward and asked the question on his mind: 

The question of the father? How can that be when I have been the only one she has made love with? 

... He was to be shot down in the most hurtful ways of those who cannot acknowledge what is right before their eyes. 

Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to enlighten Miroku. 

My mate and I enjoy contesting that fact. In fact, we will probably contest it as soon as you leave our presence. Did you think, monk, that you are worthy of a creature quite so exquisite, human that she may be? That someone with a wandering eye and wandering bed such as yours could hope to keep her satisfied? No. She requests little, but loyalty is one such thing. Being a proper man. Funny, then, that I, who has always known of my superiority to man, have found that I am the perfect one. 

No, monk. The children are not yours. She has conceived in my bed, with my pups. She is strong, a fine specimen. Sango is my mate, and as such we shall honor our commitment to each other. This probably means you shall have to find some other way to pleasure yourself. 

It was a beautiful day, but it could have been one of the ugliest for two of the three in the clearing. Sango's choked cries and Miroku's shocked countenance accounted for that. Sesshoumaru, being Sesshoumaru, wasn't particularly adamant about what kind of day it was at all. Thus, with a sweep, he left the clearing, and his words echoed behind him. 

I'll let you work it out with the bouzu for now, dear Sango. 

They sat there in silence.   
  
~x_x~ ------> ouch   
  


Kagome relished the sight of Inuyasha soaked, even if he WAS practically drowning. Ah, osuwari, the things it could do... His hair flowing in the water, his pants pressed against his tight, cute butt. Kagome made a mental note to attempt to get him to wear a pair of hot pants. Purple, preferably. heh. 

He surfaced, and she quickly took control of her raging teenage libido as he growled annoyed, an obvious 'No fair!' to her use of sit, and Rin cheered him on from the side. Kagome made an additional mental note that Rin obviously was overly fond of dog boys and to make sure the girl didn't try to do anything to her man. How Kagome could have thought this of a young young girl who obviously thought of Inuyasha as a brother is a testament to her tempestuous hormones. And, considering the way Inuyasha tackled her by grabbing certain parts of her anatomy (An ACCIDENT! He would later say, looking around nervously. I ain't turning out like the fucking bouzu or any shit. And why would I wanna grab something that small anyways?! After a short argument, though, he proved that he actually DID want to grab them, and did such. Luckily, by this time, adults were available to look after Rin and she was not horrendously scarred for life. Inuyasha was found to be heard, whilst blushing madly, comment that a handful was just perfect for him.), he also was feeling frisky. 

Rin did not notice. And, whilst on the subject of not noticing, none of them realised that some of their best friends were currently experiencing the worst day of their lives'. Isn't it funny how sixth senses work that way?   
  
~x_x~   
  


Do you love him then? 

Then... Why? 

Because he cares. Because I care. Because he respects me. Because I respect him. Because with him I have a future of being constantly left for other women. I love you, but you hurt me so much. It is for the best. For both of us. 

That's not what I meant. 

What is it then? 

Why did you screw him? 

Is he better than me? 

She shrugged. 

You were... different, thats all. 

Do... Do you think we can still be friends? 

I am not sure. We can try if that's what you want. 

I would like that.   
  
~x_x~   
  


He was going to bathe. To wash off the pain he felt, to get rid of those glorious seconds of fatherhood he had experienced. He walked quietly and contemplatively, and it was thus he heard the sounds. The soft sounds of flesh on flesh, and he went to watch. 

Whimpers could be heard now, soft and feminine, and he was careful to hide himself behind a tree, watching from around the bend. There was Sango, on her knees, biting her lips, trying to keep from screaming out as her lover pounded into her from behind. Sesshoumaru used his good arm to hold her and reach between her legs, stroking at her, as he ran his fangs against her back. 

It was animalistic, hard, but Miroku just stared at them, at her face, at her body. He had never seen that face before, contorted in a pleasured grimace. With a pang he realized that Sesshoumaru was doing exactly what she wanted, and so watched the youkai for a while. He did not expect the demon's eyes to look at him for a minute, taunting as Sesshoumaru shifted their positions slightly. 

It aroused Miroku, to see this, to watch someone he loved be brutally fucked and enjoy it, even as he hated it and himself. How was it that he could miss them doing this? He could not pull away, and watched and listened as the two rutting quickened their pace and Sango screamed and Sesshoumaru drove himself as far as possible inside of her. When they were finished, Sango rolled over, and Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, then grabbed his robe. He motioned to Miroku to follow as he passed him, then led him away from her resting place. Sesshoumaru stopped, then turned and stared. 

You enjoyed watching. 

It was not a question. Miroku nodded. 

You enjoyed watching a woman that you love (a pitiful human emotion) be taken? Be bred, be ridden, be rutted? Disgusting. Once it is yours, it is yours. 

You want to know why, and it is not what my mate needs to hear. She is strong physically as well as mentally, but she is human. Why would I stoop to a human? I have watched my brother, watched my father's wife, those with human blood, live hard lives. They are for the most part stupid as well as pathetically weak, but they survive. Sometimes, however, they can be exceptionally strong. My mate is one like this. To have her gifts wasted by a cockroach like you... Was not acceptable. 

My brother has proved that hanyou can be strong. Fathering the pups that my mate shall bear is not... a dishonor as I once thought it was. 

Did you know, she was a few days pregnant when I first found her? No monk, what I said was true, the ones she carries in her belly are mine. Do not look so hopeful. She was, yes, but they were weak, and when she accounted your infidelities, I became aware of my duty. She is strong, she will raise Rin, and I will allow he to continue to fight. Would you do the same? 

It was easy enough, poisoning the fetus and destroying it without her knowing. And then replacing what was lost, which I will admit I do enjoy. She is fierce, that one. Do you hate me, monk? Destroying your child in such a way? She will not believe you and you cannot afford to kill me. 

Sesshoumaru walked off, leaving Miroku shaking. In rage or sorrow, only Miroku could tell.   
  
~x_x~   
  


Miroku did not want to be found. As such, he hid by the cool pond, sprawled on his back downwind. He was hidden by the foliage, but the tips of the water lapped against his shins. He was not sure anymore. Not sure of who or what he was, simply that he had received the short end of the stick once again. He was so tired. Of this and of life. 

Of the endless quests, of pointless victories. Did life go on? 

He felt empty. 

He heard a splash. 

He looked up. 

And in the moonlight he could see the outline of a figure, shoulders hunched, hair up, and naked.   
  
  
  
  
  
And, uh... Wow, that got kinda bad in the last bit. Shoulda stretched the timeline a bit. SO, keep your eye out for a slightly better revision. And perhaps cuts of entire sections. Was fluffy even more out of charcter? I'm not quite sure to be honest, but I tried to get him as in character as possible. Does it make sense? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. Oh, yeah, if you can guess the naked figure... I'll, I dunno, write a humor fic for you or something. If you're the first, that is. 


End file.
